Your eyes
by Park Ha Rin
Summary: Dikala pandangan dapat mengartikan segalanya. Saat itulah jiwaku seakan tertarik dalam pesonamu yang tiada terkira - GS - KyuMin fanfic - don't like don't read - RnR please..
1. Chapter 1

**Your Smile**

By: Park Ha Rin a.k.a Ayuhapsar a.k.a Zoey Alma

Genre: Romance, Friendship (maybe)

Cast : untuk chap ini masih Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, dan beberapa murid yang tidak bisa saya sebutkan namanya. Mungkin akan bertambah seiring jalannya cerita ^^

Disclaimer : I just the pure writer of the story. For the cast / pair, they're God's, their parent's and themself's.

Warning: typos (maybe), Genderswitch (all uke as yeoja), OOC (maybe). And this is only the ordinary story from the freak writer which wanna have a achievement from reader (REVIEW). So, if you don't like, don't read. But, if you like this story, you can give me that achievement ^^. Thanks.

Summary: Dikala pandangan dapat mengartikan segalanya. Saat itulah jiwaku seakan tertarik dalam pesonamu yang tiada terkira

So, this is

[music : Your eyes – Super Junior]

**~Your Smile~**

_**Jiwaku tenang ketika berada didekatmu**_

_**Hatiku berdetak ketika berada disampingmu**_

_**Dan lukaku pudar dengan tatapanmu**_

┐**(ˆoˆ)┐(⌠ˆoˆ)⌠┌(ˆoˆ)┌**

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Terdengar derap langkah kaki yang ditimbulkan oleh pergesekan antara sepatu dengan lantai yang dipijak. Siapakah pelakunya? Pelakunya adalah sesosok yeoja manis berperawakan mungil dengan mata bulat dan bibir plump. Lee Sungmin.

[Sungmin's Pov]

Hosh.. hosh.. hosh..

Aissh! Aku sudah terlambat menuju tempat kursusku. Sudah 6 menit jam pelajaran yang kulewatkan. Padahal ini baru hari pertama aku mengikuti kursus matematika. Eh? Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri ^^ namaku Lee Sungmin. Gadis berumur 17 tahun. Anak tunggal dari keluarga sederhana yang nyaman dan tentram. Ayahku, beliau seorang manager di salah satu swalayan di Seoul. Sedangkan ibuku, beliau sebagai ibu rumah tangga yang merangkap menjadi seorang penerima pesanan chatering kue. Oke oke, cukup perkenalannya. Sudah 10 menit kulewatkan di hari pertamaku ini.

[Sungmin's pov end]

[Normal's Pov]

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar kelas kursus matematika. Pintu pun mulai terbuka dan " jeogiyo.." seketika para murid didik sekaligus sang guru menoleh ke sumber suara. Bayangkan saja, saat sedang asyik asyiknya membahas soal matematika ber'tema'kan logaritma, tiba-tiba muncul suara mengganggu. "jeogiyo.. mianhaeyo saya terlambat songsaeng". Yap, dia Lee Sungmin. Sumber suara pengganggu. "ahh, kau murid baru? Kenapa terlambat? Ini khan hari pertamamu". Ucap sang songsaengnim yang terdengar err dingin. "ah, mianhaeyo saya terlambat songsaeng, tadi jalanan macet. Dan saya terjebak hujan dijalan" jawab Lee Sungmin. "baiklah baiklah, jangan sia-siakan waktumu dan.. siapa namamu?". "Lee Sungmin. Gamsahamnida " balas sungmin tak kalah lembut dan segera menuju ke salah satu bangku yang akan ditempatinya.

┐**(ˆoˆ)┐(⌠ˆoˆ)⌠┌(ˆoˆ)┌**

30 menit kemudian~

"Ya! Sejauh ini kita sudah membahas 15 soal dan kalian pun sudah mengerjakan dengan baik. Tapi, mengapa dari kalian tidak ada yang bertanya siapa nama saya atau meminta saya memperkenalkan diri?" ucap sang guru ditengah aktivitasnya menulis soal.

Tentu saja, guru matematika kita ini diawal bertemu sudah menunjukkan sikap yang err dingin. Jadi, mana mungkin ada yang berani menanyakan hal sepele tersebut. Toh, mereka pikir dia guru yang cukup killer walaupun memiliki wajah tampan dengan senyuman yang mmm mengagumkan─biarpun dia jarang menunjukkan senyumannya. Dan jangan lupakan umurnya yang masih muda. Sekitar 20 tahun mungkin. Dan diawal perjumpaan, dia sudah menerangkan tentang materi dan menyuruh para murid mengerjakan soal tanpa basa basi terlebih dahulu.

"baiklah. Annyeong haseyo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Saya baru berumur 20 tahun─dugaan kita tepat─ dan baru menjadi guru disini sekitar 4 bulan. Karena saya yang masih muda, kalian boleh memanggil saya hyung─bagi murid laki-laki─ dan oppa─bagi murid perempuan tentunya─. Semoga kalian senang belajar bersama saya^^".

Para muridpun melongo mendengar penuturan sang guru. Tiba-tiba hawa dingin dan menegangkan diawal perjumpaan menguap entah kemana. Seketika, kehangatan yang menyeruak di dalam kelas ini.

[Normal's pov end]

[Kyuhyun's pov]

Sudah kuduga. Semua murid pasti kaget mendengar perkenalanku. Hei, jangan salahkan wajahku yang tampan ini. Salahkan saja auraku yang bisa tiba-tiba berubah *-_-*. Setiap ada murid baru dan aku memperkenalkan diri, selalu seperti ini. Mereka semua seolah-olah terpanah akan ke-cool-an-ku. Tapi, ada satu murid yang sejujurnya menarik perhatianku, dia yang duduk di bangku nomer 3 dari depan dan nomer 2 dari kiri. Kalian tanya mengapa? Karena hanya dia yang menunjukkan ekspresi-biasa-saja atau kenapa-murid-murid-pada-heboh ketika perkenalanku tadi. Sepertinya setelah ini akan menarik. Salahkan senyumannya yang ambigu dan tak bisa ditafsir meskipun muncul aura kelembutan. Dia adalah───Lee Sungmin.

~TBC/DELETE?~

[ author's note ]

Kya~ ini fanfic pertama saya -_-. Mian jika menyedihkan dan cukup aneh. Ini juga baru prolog T.T saya berharap ff ini akan terus berlanjut. Tapi, itu semua tergantung review dari reader^^. Jika reviewnya sedikit, saya dengan sedikit-tidak-rela membiarkan fic ini hanya sebatas prolog (biarpun dari hati yang paling dalam sangat sangat tidak tega *plakk).

Walaupun hanya mereview 1 huruf saya tetap menerimanya dengan tangan yang sangaaaaat terbuka lebar . Gomawo telah membaca fic ini dan semoga tidak berhenti disini ah dan mian jika alur kecepetan :D. Don't bash this fic bcuz i haven't ready to get it T.T.

One more, GAMSAHAMNIDA. Wanna review ^^?


	2. Chapter 2

**Your Eyes**

By: Park Ha Rin a.k.a Ayuhapsar a.k.a Zoey Alma

Genre: Romance, Friendship (maybe)

Length : 1/?

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Sungmin's eomma, Sungmin's appa dan Seseorang ^^

Disclaimer : I just the pure writer of the story. For the cast / pair, they're God's, their parent's and themself's.

Warning: typos (maybe), Genderswitch (all uke as yeoja), OOC (maybe). And this is only the ordinary story from the freak writer which wanna have a achievement from reader (REVIEW). So, if you don't like, don't read. But, if you like this story, you can give me that achievement ^^. Thanks. Saya tidak menerima bash/flame. Saya hanya menerima saran dan kritik yang membangun ^^

Summary: Melalui pandangan, aku seolah mengenalmu jauh dari apa yang aku bayangkan

Thank you so much for my beloved reader :

**Syubidubidu**

**Pinkypapers**

**Park Min Ri**

**Farchanie01**

**And Silent Reader**

So, this is

[Music : Coagulation – Super Junior]

**~Your Eyes~**

_**Lupakan saja semua yang terjadi**_

_**Hapus semua cerita sesuai yang kau ingin**_

_**Dan berbahagialah saat ini hingga suatu hari nanti.**_

┐**(ˆoˆ)┐(⌠ˆoˆ)⌠┌(ˆoˆ)┌**

**[Kyuhyun's pov]**

Tapi, ada satu murid yang sejujurnya menarik perhatianku, dia yang duduk di bangku nomor 3 dari depan dan nomor 2 dari kiri. Kalian tanya mengapa? Karena hanya dia yang menunjukkan ekspresi-biasa-saja atau kenapa-murid-murid-pada-heboh ketika perkenalanku tadi. Sepertinya setelah ini akan menarik. Salahkan senyumannya yang ambigu dan tak bisa ditafsir meskipun muncul aura kelembutan. Dia adalah───Lee Sungmin.

Hei, aku bisa membaca pikiran kalian. Pasti kalian berpikir aku adalah guru bejat yang dengan mudah jatuh cinta pada murid yang masih hijau. Begitu bukan? Sejujurnya, kalian salah. Entah karena apa, yang aku rasakan seakan-akan aku sangat mengenalnya. Sedikit banyak kuakui, aku merasakan kenyamanan saat menatapnya_._Akupun merasakan bahwa aku sangat akrab dengannya. Atau mungkin, karena tatapannya? Entahlah.

**[Kyuhyun's pov End]**

┐**(ˆoˆ)┐(⌠ˆoˆ)⌠┌(ˆoˆ)┌**

**[Sungmin's pov]**

Aigoo~ kenapa dengan murid-murid disini? Apa ada yang menarik dari guru itu? Ah! Kuakui, dia memang emm tampan. Selain itu dia juga cukup misterius. Dan juga..., aku seakan-akan pernah mengenalnya. Akupun merasa nyaman ketika menatap matanya, karena tatapannya seolah-olah membuatku mengingat suatu memori yang tak dapat kutahui. Entah. Jujur, memang sedari tadi, ketika dia sedang beraktivitas, mataku seakan-akan tak mau berhenti menatap setiap gerak-geriknya. Tapi aku harus bisa menahan diri. Aku tidak ingin berbuat konyol dengan tidak fokus ke mata pelajaran ini. Maka dari itu, aku 'mencoba' memberikan tatapan-biasa-saja agar mataku tak meminta lebih(?).

Teet.. teet.. teet *anggap saja bunyi bel*

Woahh~ akhirnya saatnya pulang. Setelah memberi salam kepada songsaengnim aku langsung melesat keluar dan segera menuju rumahku dengan berjalan kaki tanpa memperdulikan tatapan teman-temanku sekaligus tatapan mmm aneh dari songsaengnim. Hei, kalian heran mengapa aku pulang berjalan kaki? Aku sudah biasa berjalan kaki, apalagi jarak dari tempat les kerumah hanya sekitar 700 meter ^^. Lumayan untuk menghemat uang saku :D

┐**(ˆoˆ)┐(⌠ˆoˆ)⌠┌(ˆoˆ)┌**

~Skip Time - Sungmin's House~

"Eomma, Minnie pulang!". Ya, akhirnya aku sampai rumah juga. Walau dengan keadaan yang kurang bisa dibilang baik. Bayangkan saja, saat perjalanan pulang, hujan secara tidak sopan menjebakku. Biarpun aku membawa payung, tapi tetap saja angin mencoba menerbangkan payungku. Sehingga, sedikit banyak baju dan rambutku terkena guyuran hujan.

"omo! Anak eomma kenapa seperti ini? Cepat mandi sana, eomma sudah siapkan air hangat. Setelah itu, mari makan bersama. Dan, ah ya. Apa seluruh tubuhmu sudah terbiasa dengan matamu?" ucap eomma penuh kekhawatiran.

"ne eomma^^, gomawo atas perhatian eomma. Mata Minnie sudah baik-baik saja. Minnie mulai nyaman dengan semua ini. Semoga ini awal yang baik :D. Appa mana eomma?"

"Appamu sedang lembur mengerjakan laporan bulanan. Mungkin sebentar lagi pulang. Ne, semoga saja menjadi awal yang baik :) sudah, cepat mandi. Nanti anak umma yang cantik ini terserang demam"

"ne eomma". Cup. Aku mencium pipi eomma, menyalurkan rasa sayangku padanya.

Mmm, mungkin kalian bertanya tentang isi percakapan yang eomma dan aku lakukan. Yah, tentang mata ini. Aku belum menceritakannya pada kalian :D. Sebenarnya, mata yang aku 'gunakan' saat ini bukanlah mataku yang sesungguhnya. Ini adalah sumbangan dari seorang malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untukku. Malaikat itu seorang yeoja cantik. Setelah menyumbangkan mata ini, keluarga yeoja itu bercerita padaku, bahwa yeoja cantik itu telah dengan sukarela ingin menyumbangkan organ tubuhnya yang masih layak─setelah dia meninggal─pada orang yang membutuhkan, maklum dia seorang donatur tetap di salah satu Rumah Sakit ternama di Seoul. Dan bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Dia sudah meninggal dunia tentunya.

Sehari setelah kematiannya, keluarganya segera menghubungi pihak Rumah Sakit untuk menyumbangkan organ yang masih berfungsi. Dan aku bersyukur, aku mendapat salah satu organ dari yeoja yang baik hati itu. Mata indahnya. Kalian bertanya kemana mataku 'asli'ku? Baik akan kuceritakan sekarang juga.

**[Flashback 5 tahun lalu]**

"eomma, appa, Minnie mau kelinci itu..." rajukku. Yah, kami─aku, eomma, dan appa─sedang berada di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan outdoor di kota Seoul. Ketika sedang berjalan-jalan, pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah toko hewan─lebih tepatnya─sebuah kotak kaca tanpa tutup yang berisi anak kelinci yang masih imut-imut :3. Aku ingin memiliki salah satunya. Tapi, eomma dan appa melarangku dengan alasan aku sudah memiliki kelinci peliharaan. Hei, jika memiliki 2 kelinci peliharaan tidak ada salahnya bukan?

"mianhae chagi, kamu sudah memiliki kelinci peliharaan. Lain kali saja ya?" balas eomma.

"eomma-mu benar cantik, lain kali saja ya? Bagaimana jika gantinya appa membelikanmu semangkuk banana split?" balas appa.

"jinjja? Banana split? Oke Minnie mau :D ayo kita makan ice cream~" ucapku dengan mata berbinar-binar.

~Skip place~

Yah, disini aku sekarang. Di salah satu cafe terbuka yang menjual makanan favoritku. Banana split.

"chagi, tunggu sebentar ne? Appa mau ke toilet dulu. Duduklah disini dengan tenang bersama eomma-mu" ucap appa tiba-tiba.

"ne appa ^^"

Ketika sedang asyik asyiknya memakan makanan favoritku ini, tiba-tiba aku melihat seekor kelinci sedang duduk bersantai diantara semak-semak diantara pepohonan yang menjadi sandaran bangku yang kududuki. Akupun ingin mengejar kelinci tersebut, namun sebelumnya "eomma, minnie mau main sama kelinci itu ya? Cuma sebentar :) eomma tunggu ne?" ijinku seraya menunjuk-nunjuk lokasi(?) bersantai kelinci itu. "ne, jangan lama-lama. Tapi sebelumnya, habiskan banana split-mu" balas eomma.

Setelah menghabiskan semangkuk banana split, akupun segera beranjak dari tempatku dan segera menuju ke tempat kelinci itu bertengger (?). Dan hap! Brukk! Aww! Bukannya aku berhasil menangkap kelinci itu, tapi ternyata aku terpeleset dan terjatuh. Selain itu, kedua mataku tertancap ujung ranting yang berserakan di semak-semak itu. Dan akhirnya " sungminniie!" hanya itu yang terakhir kali bisa aku dengar. Setelah itu pandanganku mengabur hilang tergantikan bayangan hitam.

**[Flashback End]**

Well, memang aneh penyebabnya. Hanya karena kelinci aku menjadi buta selama 5 tahun. Salahkan saja kecerobohanku yang dengan payah menahan keseimbangan hingga terjatuh. Jika diingat, memang menggelikan. Jika kalian bertanya, apa saja yang aku lakukan selama 5 tahun lalu, jawabannya aku menunggu. Yah, aku menunggu sumbangan mata yang cocok dengan 'diriku'. Selain itu, orang tuaku juga menyewa seorang guru _home schooling _yang bisa membuatku tidak tertinggal materi dalam keadaanku yang bisa dibilang cacat saat itu.

Tapi, sudahlah yang terjadi biarlah terjadi. Toh semuanya sudah selesai dan aku mendapatkan mata baru dari seorang malaikat cantik. Kalau tidak salah malaikat cantik itu bernama─Seo Joo Hyun.

**[Sungmin's pov end]**

┐**(ˆoˆ)┐(⌠ˆoˆ)⌠┌(ˆoˆ)┌**

**[Normal's pov]**

Tampaklah seorang gadis cantik dengan balutan handuk keluar dari kamar mandi dengan ukuran 3 x 4 meter. Gadis itu─Lee Sungmin─segera menuju ke lemari pakaian untuk segera menggunakan pakaian tentunya. Setelahnya, dia segera menggunakan pakaian tersebut dan menata dirinya didepan sebuah cermin yang cukup besar. Setelah dirasa penampilannya cukup, dia segera menuju ke meja makan untuk makan malam. Well, bayangkan saja. Dia menggunakan celana jeans selutut dengan kaos kebesaran berwarna pink. Oh, dan jangan lupa rambut panjangnya yang ia ikat satu.

dining room

"appa, eomma!" ucap Sungmin

"ne chagiya, appa sudah pulang. Aigoo~ anak appa manis sekali".

"appa bisa aja ^^ ah ayo kita makan. Minnie sudah lapar" balasnya dengan pipi merona sambil memegangi perutnya menandakan dia sudah benar-benar lapar".

"Minnie, bagaimana hari pertama kursus matematika? Menyenangkan?". Ucap sang eomma seraya menghapus keheningan di meja makan.

"mmm, lumayan menyenangkan eomma. Biarpun minnie terlambat 10 menit, tapi minnie bisa dengan baik mengikuti materi yang diajarkan. Dan oh ya eomma, mengenai Songsaengnim yang mengajarku tadi..."

"Cho Kyuhyun? Memang kenapa dia?" tanya appa.

"Bagaimana appa bisa tau? Mmm, minnie tak tau kenapa, tapi seolah-olah Minnie sangat emngenalnya"

"jelas appa tau, appa khan yang mendaftarkanmu disana. Jadi, appa juga harus tahu siapa saja yang akan mengajarmu nantinya. Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja Minnie" ucap sang appa bijaksana. Sedangkan Sungmin? Dia hanya ber-oh-ria mendengar penuturan sang appa.

**[Normal's pov end]**

┐**(ˆoˆ)┐(⌠ˆoˆ)⌠┌(ˆoˆ)┌**

**[Other side – Kyuhyun's Apartment]**

**[Kyuhyun's pov]**

Ah, akhirnya aku sampai juga di apartmentku. Well, aku memang tinggal di apartment yang cukup mewah untuk ukuran mahasiswa sepertiku. Bagaimana dengan orang tuaku? Aku sengaja tinggal disini dengan alasan ingin lebih mandiri. Dan memang begitulah kenyataannya.

Ehm, kalian tau? Semenjak aku bertemu Lee Sungmin, entah mengapa rasanya pikiranku kacau. Seolah-olah aku benar-benar mengenalnya. apalagi tatapan mata foxy-nya yang mmm menenangkan. Apalagi dia membuatku mengingat salah seorang yang bisa dibilang istimewa dihatiku. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum kecelakaan menimpanya. Sebenarnya, perasaan itu masih ada. Tetapi, biarlah waktu yang menghapusnya. Sosok orang spesial ini bisa aku temukan didalam diri Lee Sungmin. Entahlah. Mungkin hanya bayanganku semata. Sosok itu adalah Seo Joo Hyun

*dor

**~TBC~**

[Author's Note]

Ehm, annyeong reader~. Ah, mianhae jika apdetnya lama :D habisnya saya menunggu 'sesuatu' dan ternyata 'sesuatu' itu tak kunjung datang *plakk.. ah iya, sebenarnya saya tidak ingin melanjutkan fanfic ini, apalagi mengingat sedikitnya reader yang mereview T.T. tapi, setelah saya pertimbangan matang-matang hingga hampir gosong, saya tetap melanjutkan fanfic ini dengan alasan saya tidak mau menjadi penulis yang tidak profesional yang memberhentikan suatu karya di tengah jalan. Jadi, saya mohon penghargaannya T.T

Ah, iya. Bagaimana? Sudah mulai nyambungkah antara judul dengan isi? Dan siapakan sosok Seo Joo Hyun sesungguhnya? Akan di bahas di chap-chap selanjutnya :D ^^ jadi, tetaplah mereview wahai reader yang bijaksana. Ah, dan mian jika saya mengTBC di waktu yang tidak tepat :D

Dan, sekarang saatnya membalas review ;)

Syubidubidu : Nah, nih uda lanjut ^^ gomawo for review

Park Min Ri : ampun, jan lempar saya make panci wokkie ^^v nih uda lanjut. Gomawo for review

Pinkypapers : hehe ini uda lanjut chingu ^^ gomawo for review

Farchanie01 : nih uda lanjut :D gomawo for review

Okay, that's all from me. Thank you for your attention~ see you in the next chap ^^

Dan ingat, saya hanya menerima saran dan kritik yang membangun atau sebagainya dan bukan flame :D gomawo

Wanna review?

Park ha rin


End file.
